The Chronicles of Class Representative Sawada Tsunayoshi
by Joythea
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was known as a Dame-Tsuna throughout his life. This time round, he's prepared to change for the better. The last thing he expected was the role of a class representative to be shoved on him. Will he change to be a better person with this set of responsibilities thrust onto him amidst the crazy classmates and professors? University AU, one-shot.


**Hi guys. This is my latest work for KHR! in like... 4 years? Sorry, it's a crack one-shot, but KVT is in the works. I wrote this fanfic in the past 24 hours based off some experiences in school life and thought, hey, maybe this would totally apply to Tsuna. With great thanks to exocara for inspiring me for this and gracefulsunshine for reading it for me!**

 **Enjoy the crack fic! I hope you laugh.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi had been always known as Dame-Tsuna his entire middle school and high school life. This time round, he's determined to have a brand new start. Somehow, he managed to admit himself to Namimori University's School of Business in Business Management. Staying all alone by himself in a rented apartment, having to handle his own meals. He is finally independent, away from home. Today was the first day his classes started and he arrived an hour earlier. Many students were heading to their classes. Then a person wearing a fedora caught his eye. He gaped at the person who wore a black suit amongst the sea of people wearing casual clothes in lighter colours.

Though it was true they had to wear formal clothing for presentations, Tsuna wasn't sure if wearing suits to school on a daily basis should be considered normal. What if it was summer? Wouldn't it be hot? Brushing the person off his mind, he explored the campus. It was vast and held six schools of study. He decided to familiarize himself with the School of Business because that's where he would always be in. Checking the timetable on his phone, he tried to find the classroom's location. He found some of the students sitting outside of the classroom. They were all chatting casually, and Tsuna sat besides them.

"So we're classmates after all, Tsuna!" A familiar voice suddenly spoke, surprising him.

"Y-Ya-Yamamoto. You're attending the same course?" Yamamoto nodded affirmatively.

"Hey there. What's your name? I'm Lambo Bovino!" An handsome green eyed boy with a mop hairstyle said cheerfully.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Good. Now become my minion." Tsuna blinked, not impressed. "I'm joking." They laughed.

Everyone introduced themselves. The red haired male was Kozato Enma, who mostly kept quiet for most of the conversation. They exchanged their high schools, what other universities they aimed for and which prefectures they came from.

"Hey, I heard from my friend that there's no Marketing tutorial this week." Yamamoto said.

"Really? That's sweet!" Lambo punched his fists in the air.

"Are you sure?" Enma said nervously. "I wouldn't want to miss any lessons."

"I think we should call the tutor and ask." Tsuna suggested.

"Okay. Do it for us, minion." Lambo said.

Everyone stared at him, and he sighed. The brunet checked the timetable for the office number of the tutor, and then dialed it.

"Excuse me, is this Professor Colonello?" Tsuna began in a polite tone.

"Yes, I am Professor Colonello." A deep, husky voice answered and the brunet breathed in.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi from the tutorial group TB17. I would like to ask if there is any Marketing tutorial today?" He asked in the most professional tone he could muster.

"No, there is no tutorial for this week. There is lecture this week, so be sure to attend it. Is there anything else?" The professor asked.

"That is all. Thank you professor."

"See you next week." The phone hung up.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall, trying to compose himself.

"What a good sport you are, Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"It's nothing." Tsuna said hesitantly, not liking the attention he was getting.

* * *

Each course had cohorts split into classes. Some would change classes every semester, some don't. A class would have a form tutor watching over them. This was part of the compulsory modules they had to take. Something about character education, they said. Tsuna sighed, sitting in the class. A woman wearing a white dress entered the classroom, her long hair following her.

"Hi, I am Miss Luce. I will be your form tutor for this year." She introduced herself in a soft voice. "Today we will be doing the administrative work. I will need a class representative for the class."

The class chattered among themselves.

"Hey, I think Tsuna should be the class representative!" Lambo suggested out loud. "He volunteered to check the tutorial timings for us."

"I agree." Enma said.

"That's right, I think Tsuna would make a good class representative!" Yamamoto added.

Everyone nodded and then repeated his name.

"Alright, so Sawada Tsunayoshi will be the class representative. Anyone else?" No one voiced any objections. "Okay, that will be it. Who shall be the vice-class representative?"

Tsuna inwardly groaned and slammed his head on the desk. So much for a fresh new start.

* * *

Being a class representative was easy, they said. They had no idea. Tsuna had to create a Whatsapp group for the class and that meant approaching everyone for their numbers. It came… with a lot of difficulties. He sighed, and then approached the purple haired girl first. She seemed to be sitting with someone who looked like her twin, though he was a male and had heterochromia.

"Excuse me, I'm the class representative." He introduced himself with as much authority as he could muster. "Can I have your number?"

"U-U-Uhh…" The girl stuttered.

"What business do you have with this lady, may I ask?" Her 'twin' interjected, stepping in.

"Umm…"

"I am her brother, Rokudo Mukuro. If you want to call her out for a date, that won't be happening." He said dangerously, glaring at him.

Tsuna nearly screamed in frustration. He began to curse the person who shoved this job onto him, and he glared at the cheerful Lambo talking away at the other end of the classroom. Then, he turned back to this overprotective 'brother'.

"Look, I'm just asking so that I can add her to the class chat!" He said in an exasperated tone, and then composed himself. "Okay, Rokudo-san, can I have your number so you can add her in yourself?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Sure." He gave an eerie smile, giving the class representative goosebumps.

Onto the next one.

"Can I have your number-"

"I am going to be the best Vice Class Representative to the extreme!" A white haired boxer declared to no one.

"Umm, Sasagawa-san…"

"Yes?"

"Can I have your number so I can add you to the class chat group?" The brunet asked.

"Okay!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna made a note to buy ear plugs later. He then approached the student sitting next to him but stopped. The raven haired male glared at him, and he gulped. Underneath his blazer sleeve was the glint of metal. The brunet immediately stepped away from him, heading to the other parts of the classroom. ' _Why did I think Hibari would even bother giving me his number? Calm down Tsuna. It's a new life. Don't make the prefect angry._ '

"Can I please have your number so I can add you to the chat group?" He asked for the fifth time.

"Oh, you want my number? You're so cute, aren't you?" Lussuria said cheerfully, flamboyantly inching closer to him.

' _Someone. Help me._ ' Fortunately, once the group was formed, people added everyone else to it, saving him the trouble of adding everyone. Until he realised how ridiculous some of their Whatsapp names were.

"Are you serious?" Tsuna groaned, looking at the many people he did not recognise.

Who the heck named themselves 'Baseballlover80' or 'Hibird'? 'bovinohitman'? What? Except for Yamamoto's baseball hobby -if that was _his_ \- he couldn't recognise anyone. In the end, Tsuna decided to add everyone because it drove him crazy playing the guessing game. Then there was the obligatory spamming of sharing their twitter and instagram usernames. Tsuna sighed, not wanting to be part of this spamming and muted the chat in irritation. ' _Thank the heavens for a mute button._ '

Then came the difficult part. As a class representative, one has to be the liaison between the tutor and the students. The brunet sighed every time the lesson ended, he would be asked to talk to the tutor just for administrative purposes. Accounting was no different. Unlike most lecturers who wore casual clothing, this one wore formal clothing. Tsuna widened his eyes when the black haired male stepped into class, wearing a fedora with a orange stripe and a suit. He saw that look somewhere. _Somewhere_.

"Good morning. I am Professor Reborn and I will be your tutor for Accounting." The man introduced himself. "You can call me Professor Reborn or Mr. R." He said.

' _He can't be serious right? Reborn? I wonder if his other nickname is Boreen. For boring._ ' Tsuna inwardly commented, hiding his feelings as much as he could.

For some reason, Tsuna swore that 'Mr. R' had something against him. He started to feel that he might never like this tutor.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what is considered a fixed asset?" Reborn asked all of a sudden.

"U-U-U-Um, a fixed asset would be something like property such as buildings." Tsuna answered nervously.

"What are quick assets then?" The professor asked again.

"Liquid assets that can be converted into cash easily such as marketable securities and inventories." He said in a stoic tone.

Without fail, his name would be called _every_ lesson. Tsuna dreaded his Accounting classes. At the end of the lesson, his tutor called him.

"So, you are the class representative?" Tsuna nodded and the professor eyed him carefully before whipping out his smartphone.

It seemed very new. A VPhone 6, the latest model in the market. A chameleon adorned the cover.

"Here's my number. This is so that I can inform you if there is any changes in lessons or lectures for the week. I will probably send you deadlines as well to remind the class." Reborn exchanged numbers with Tsuna.

"Understood."

Tsuna considered adding the professor's number to some spam site. He decided against it, because he didn't want to be enemies with this fierce tutor. He had a feeling Reborn would literally hunt him down and kill him. It would be safer to be on good terms with him. The professor was definitely an enemy he did not want to make.

* * *

Economics decided to add to the pile of work as well. Tsuna walked into the lecture hall with Yamamoto and Enma. They sat near the back of the lecture theatre.

"Gentlemen, I welcome you to move down." The silver haired professor requested in an authoritative tone, and they acquiesced.

The brunet felt annoyed, preferring to stay out of attention. It reminded him of his high school days, where the teachers literally attacked him at the front. Once the lecture theatre became full, he started to address them. He pushed up his glasses, and stared down at Tsuna and company. The class representative sighed.

"Good afternoon. I am Professor Gokudera, your lecturer for this subject. I would like to note that skipping lectures is not advised as it is compulsory. I will be handing over the attendance list for you to sign, and don't sign for those who are not here. If you do so, I mark both you and the absentee absent. Please pass it around." He said in a stern tone and then began his lecture after handing out the lists.

The silver haired professor spoke very fast for his lectures. He spoke in a monotone and rambled on and on. This made it difficult to pay attention and Tsuna found himself daydreaming and forcing himself to snap out of it. The lecture hall became very noisy.

"Excuse me, if you are not here to learn, you are welcome to leave. Don't waste your time." Professor Gokudera said, pausing the lecture to scold them.

The audience decided to silence themselves. Then rinse and repeat. The brown haired student began to loathe economics. To his dismay, he was also teaching Tsuna's class for tutorials as well. It's not that he was a bad tutor. He could teach and he seemed quite intelligent since he was Tsuna's age. However, Professor Gokudera's teaching method seemed to be out of control. For one thing, Tsuna could understand the content. In fact, he's doing well for the subject.

"Hey Tsuna. Can you help me with this question?" Enma asked.

"Sure, what question is it?" The brunet said, walking over to help.

"The knowledge, talents, skills, abilities, experience, intelligence, training, judgement, and wisdom possessed individually and collectively by individuals in a population, what is it known as?" His friend said it out loud.

Tsuna placed his hand over his forehead, and he inwardly groaned at the long list of awkwardly phrased questions that would soon follow.

Being a class representative was an important job. Getting messages to the class group was very important, so Tsuna actually took it seriously. He certainly didn't want his class to forget where the classrooms were since the entire university was a maze, and constantly reminded them. They usually thanked him for his hard work, but he began to doubt if they appreciated him.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi: Hello guys, the classroom location for tomorrow's Marketing make-up is B16-5-26. It's in School of Business guys.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Okay!

Kozato Enma: Thanks Tsuna!

Chrome Dokuro: Thank you.

Lambo Bovino: Thank you class rep!'

He then went to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he found that his message had been buried by the huge amount of messages in the class chat.

'-180 messages unread-'

'Lambo Bovino: Hey class rep! Where is the classroom for the make-up again?'

He groaned.

* * *

Punctuality was important in life. Tsuna understood this. The university used to have a grace period, but when students began using the excuse of a grace period during their internships, this benefit was revoked to the dismay of the student population. The brunet did not mind, because rules are rules. Students can't break the rules. But apparently, they are at the mercy of their tutors. The brunet tapped his finger on the table impatiently, and looked at his phone. It has been 15 minutes since the lesson _should have started_. Yet, the tutor is nowhere in sight. He opened the chat he had with this tutor, and the last message was sent 5 minutes ago. The whole class chattered noisily. Thankfully, the role of a class representative didn't include controlling the noise level of the class.

"Sorry I'm late!" A blonde man burst in, and then tripped once more. "I forgot to keep track of the time. I am Professor Cavallone, your tutor for Principles of Management. Let's begin our tutorial."

Tsuna wished the rules applied to tutors as well, annoyed at having waste 15 minutes of his life. Everytime without fail, Professor Cavallone would always end up late. It seemed that he could never be on time.

"Sorry I am late." Lambo said with a wry grin.

"You are?"

"Lambo Bovino." He said.

"I will have to mark you absent. Please be on time next time." The professor said in a stern tone.

' _This is not fair._ ' The brunet slumped on the table in annoyance.

* * *

Ever since he started university, Tsuna began to dread public holidays. Sure, when he was in middle school or high school, it was another free day from the hell known as school. In university, it became an annoyance. Yes, there is more time to do studying or assignments. However, with public holidays, came with make-up lessons.

"Due to the public holiday next week, we have to arrange for a make-up lecture." Dino said. "I will tell the class rep the location later."

When no message arrived that day, the brunet sighed. The afternoon before the arranged lesson day, Tsuna messaged the professor.

'Professor Cavallone, I would like to ask where is the make-up lesson to be held at?'

The professor was last seen at 1:05PM. Later at night, after coming out of the shower, the class representative looked at the chat again. Blue ticks greeted him. He then looked at the class chat, so full of life and...

'Hibari Kyouya: Herbivore, where and when is the make-up lesson?

Lambo Bovino: Oh yeah, class rep, can you ask him? It's already the day before and we still don't know.'

He hated his job.

* * *

Sometimes, professors enjoyed playing the pronoun game and people believed that class representatives knew _everything_. Like the following.

Yamamoto Takeshi: Hey Tsuna, do you know when's the deadline for the Economics Report and where to submit?

Tsuna: It's next Wednesday, 5pm, at the locker outside Professor Gokudera's office.

Lambo Bovino: Hey class rep! Do you know when is the end of the semester? What's the dates?

The student found himself going to his laptop, going to the main school website and finding the calendar. Then he returned to his phone and replied. Apparently, class representative was the equivalent of 'information gopher' in university.

Lussuria: Hey! I heard that next week's tutorial for Marketing would be closed book! Study hard guys!

Sasagawa Ryohei: OMG THAT IS EXTREMELY UNCOOL

Chrome Dokuro: Wasn't it open book?

Kozato Enma: Tsuna, can you ask the professor for us?

Lambo Bovino: Yeah, do your job, class rep!

Sawada Tsunayoshi: Sure.

Immediately, he went to the chat group with Professor Daemon and a few other class representatives.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi: Professor Daemon, is the tutorial assessment closed book or open book?'

'Kurokawa Hana: Yes, my class wishes to know too.'

'Professor Daemon: I believed I mentioned it during the lecture.'

Tsuna groaned at the vague reply. ' _Does he think we have photographic memory?_ ' He is sure the other class representative is annoyed as well. Brushing it off for later, he started to prepare for dinner. Then, his phone vibrated.

'Tsunayoshi, tell the class that there will be a make-up tutorial next Friday.'

He forwards the message. Afterwards, he went back to cutting his carrots, potatoes and onions. Then, his phone vibrates when he stirs the curry in the pot an hour later.

'Tell the class to bring their laptops.'

Afterwards, he leaves it.

'Please tell the class that the deadline for the assignment is next Friday as well.'

This message greeted him the moment he finished cooking his curry. Tsuna began to seriously consider adding the professor to the hyperactive class chat. To make matters worse, the class chat kept his phone ringing every few seconds. They were full of questions about the recent accounting lesson on how they did not understand it. Naturally, he became the default messenger bird. It drove Tsuna crazy, having to forward the questions to Reborn.

'Tsunayoshi, this chat is strictly for instructions. I am not a personal helpline. If the students need help, tell them to e-mail me.' Apparently Reborn's patience has been reached.

Well so did Tsuna's. The brunet's eye twitched for a few moments, before he added the tutor to the class chat.

'Professor Reborn has been added to BoM 1B04 Class Chat'

Rokudo Mukuro: Kufufufu, is that the Accounting Professor?

Lambo Bovino: Hey Reborn, can you give us the answers to the questions?

Yamamoto Takeshi: Wow, it's the professor!

Chrome Dokuro: Umm, professor, I have a question to ask...

Sasagawa Ryohei: PROFESSOR I HAVE A EXTREME QUESTION TO ASK YOU!

'-55 unread messages-'

'Professor Reborn has left the chat group.'

In response, Tsuna proceeded to create a chat group with the tutor and the entire class with the title 'Accounting Class TB14 Helpline.' Then he sent the following message to the group.

'Professor Reborn, I do not think you are a personal helpline, however as the class representative I have a duty to deliver your questions as I am the only one with access to your number. Since you say it is inconvenient for me to forward questions all the time, I believe this is a much better platform than e-mails. Have a good day.'

And then he muted the group.

* * *

Going to school was a normal event. He would walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus to take him to campus. Today, however, he woke up late, so he ran to the bus stop. If he missed it, he would be late. Tsuna hated to be late, so he ran all he could. He finally got on the bus, tapping on the card reader. Then he saw a familiar face and gulped. Fedora, check. Expensive suit, check. Side burns, check. Alarm bells rang in his head and he swiftly turned around. Tsuna tried to make himself scarce and hoped the professor didn't notice him.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi." It failed, and the brunet turned around slowly.

"Umm, good morning Professor." He greeted politely.

"What's wrong? You seemed quite surprised to see me." Reborn said curiously.

"No, I just had a feeling all lecturers would drive to campus." The brunet admitted nervously. "You seemed like you would drive one since you wear such a magnificent suit." He inwardly wondered why he gave such an awkward praise.

"Is there really a need to drive when you can take public transport?" Reborn asked, and Tsuna remained silent.

That day, he found himself with a lot of assignments for accounting. Probably payback for the class chat disaster.

* * *

Yet sometimes, it was rewarding to be a class representative. He could gain the other tutor's trust by helping them out and it was nice to spend more time with them. Miss Luce was always kind and polite, often asking about his well-being and how the class representative job was doing. She reminded him of his mother back home.

"It was nice of you to help out, Sawada-kun." Miss Luce said, smiling.

"No, it's my pleasure to help you."

Then there were _those_ tutors who milked him dry.

"Tsuna, thank you so much for helping me to carry these things to the office." Professor Cavallone said, carrying a stack of worksheets.

"No no, it's alright." Tsuna carried five stacks, forcing a smile.

Every single time, without fail, the blonde professor always had something to ask of him. The class representative often would help out, but somehow he felt that he became the professor's lapdog. Yes, the professor was clumsy, he would trip about most of the time, contributing to his lack of punctuality. While Tsuna did not mind helping so to alleviate the other classes' workload, he began to despise this. Why should he suffer when others get to benefit?

* * *

There were so many deadlines due. Too many projects to handle and presentations are coming up. Tsuna felt so stressed out. He slumped on the table during Principles of Management tutorial.

"Alright, I have to be off. Tsunayoshi, would you be so kind to help me return this card to Professor Fon for me?" Dino said, packing up in a rush.

"Yes." He said absent-mindedly, and the card was placed in his hands.

"Thank you!" He said, and he sprinted out of the classroom.

The baseball lover waited for him to get up, and they headed to the elevator. For most part, they would usually be on the 3rd and 4th floors. It was simply two flights of stairs. However, for some reason, most of the offices were located on the higher floors. Not one for athletics, Tsuna opted for the lift at times.

"Where's the office?" Yamamoto asked.

"It should be the sixth floor." The brunet said.

In his mind, he started thinking how to handle the workload in front of him. He did not notice that the elevator went down and stopped at the 1st floor.

"Oh, do we stop here?" His friend's confused voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

His hands promptly released the card, and it bounced on the floor. Tsuna gasped quietly, and tried to chase after it. His reflexes were so poor tuned so he missed it, and the card fell into the abyss in the elevator shaft. He felt his soul escape him in despair. He blinked his eyes before noticing people were waiting. Tsuna stepped out of the lift with Yamamoto, before breathing in and out. Then he _screamed_ in agony.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh my gosh! I lost the tutor's staff card! I'm doomed!" The brown haired student ruffled his hair in frustration.

"You lost your student card? Don't worry, they can get it replaced at the office." Yamamoto smiled at him, trying to console him.

' _Why does this always happen to me?_ ' With fear, he whipped out his smartphone and called Professor Dino's number.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi? You don't call." The professor's nonchalant voice could be heard.

"Umm, I have bad news professor. I lost the staff card in the elevator shaft." Tsuna blurted.

"Oh my goodness! How did you lose it? It's not my card! Fon's going to kill me! " Dino panicked. "Okay, continue on for your lessons. I'll tell him about it and give you his phone number so that you can apologise." Then he hung up.

 _Why._ He lost the energy to argue, and went to eat lunch with Yamamoto. A few hours later, he received the number from the professor and proceeded to message the mysterious lecturer he has offended.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi: Hi, I am the student who lost your matriculation card. I am really sorry about what happened and I wanted to apologise to you in person as it was an accident that could have been prevented. Will you be free after 6?'

'Sure.'

* * *

After being released from his Marketing tutorial, Tsuna waited outside the office.

'Hello, I am outside your office.'

'Please wait a moment.'

"Something the matter, Tsunayoshi?" Reborn asked curiously.

"No, nothing. Class rep duties." He answered politely.

"Would you like me to help you call for the lecturer?" The student shook his head and smiled. "I see. Keep up the good work, you are a good student." The professor patted his shoulder and entered the office.

Five minutes later, a black haired male with a light red shirt exited the office.

"Hello, are you the student who lost my matriculation card?" The lecturer asked.

He seemed to be very polite, unlike the professional demeanour most lecturers would exude.

"Yes. I am sincerely sorry for what happened to your card." Tsuna bowed.

"I just wish to know what happened to the card. It was not the first time I lent it to Professor Cavallone." He said.

"I normally take the stairs, but I was tired that day so I took the elevator. I was stressed up from all my assignments, deadlines and upcoming presentations. Then my friend surprised me, and I dropped the card. Believe me, it fell and bounced itself into the elevator shaft." The brunet recounted the event. "I'm really sorry." He apologised again.

"I see. That is quite unfortunate. I will probably ask for a new card." He shrugged, before sighing.

"I think it should be possible to call for staff to open it up for you." The student said, recalling the service.

"It is all right. I know you didn't intend to lose it, so I can't blame you." Professor Fon reassured him.

"I apologise for the inconvenience." Tsuna said once more, bowing.

"Don't worry about it. Good luck with your studies." He bowed and then entered the office.

Never again would he do anything for Professor Dino. Never. He's _had_ _enough_ of this job. When the next semester began, they found themselves in the class again, deciding the class representative.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, would you want to stay as the class representative?" Miss Luce asked.

"No. I am done with the position." Tsuna said with an stoic expression.

"Alright then. Let us vote for the next one." She said.

One year of being the class representative was _enough_. He didn't need the extra points to 'beautify' his records. Just no more.

"That's a shame. You were such a good class representative." Lambo commented.

' _Why don't_ _ **you**_ _be the next one then?_ ' The brunet thought irritably. No way was he going to be a doormat anymore.

 **The End**

* * *

 **The part with Gokudera's questions is intentionally written that way. I am serious, I have received worksheets with questions phrased that way. It is torture trying to decipher the meaning of the question from its ridiculous phrasing.**

 **Anyway, I would love to hear your feedback! It's been 4 years since I published a KHR! fanfic, and it is my first attempt at a crack fic after many years. Writing this was very fun. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
